


Come Home

by HeranaAkin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Child Neglect, Dream just wants an apple, Dream's parents not being the best, Fluff, George not being written as a fool, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Maybe Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeranaAkin/pseuds/HeranaAkin
Summary: Throughout the ages, there have always been two. At first, it was Achilles and Patroclus, but they passed on. Their souls left for another carrier emerging with a new life. In each of these lives, they would find each other once again. The feeling of a tightening string-bound them together for all of eternity. Throughout the centuries time changed, and so did the powers of the world. After the fall of the Romans & Ancient Greece, a new power was formed. It was there in the future that lies the meeting of Achilles and Patroclus, but now in the new world. A better world. One where both King George and Sir Dream would be in the same room as another.This is purely a work of fiction based on some past history. This is meant in no way to be completely true to each person's character on the SMP. If this is asked to be removed by any cc's I will do so.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a fair warning, the pov switches from like a narrator to Clay after a bit so I hope you don't get too confused.

In another time, another place, the same sun that rises each day bares a glance upon the fern-colored plains. Tall trees of oak bridged the gap between weeds and a dense forest. Shades of green rippled in the wind as leaves held onto their life force. Brown rabbits burrowed beneath the thickened roots only daring to peek their heads out for mere seconds before hiding away at the faintest smell. The spring often brought unfiltered life to the region and it was something most enjoyed.

Not far from the forest, a giant rolling meadow was laden with large stone structures and cobbled streets. Children tumbled as they played a game of jingling making the sounds of little bells echo off the stone walls. The days were often like this, especially in the warmer months. Plants potted on doorsteps seemed to flourish as did the crops just beyond the walls of the kingdom. It was a place of expansion.

Knowledge was considered a standard and much more than a gift, for every child should not have to fight for a simple book. Food was bountiful and the population rising leaving Mother’s to tend to their young. There was but one downfall to such a land. Skills passed down through generations was a common idea leaving one’s future to be promised away by their surname. For the young son of the Modig family, he was doomed to a life of tilling the Earth maybe even gathering wheat by its stems.

Maybe, just maybe, the son will find his own way to twist fate.

~

In the cover of darkness, the movement goes unnoticed as a small thin form slinks from between the wooden shutters. Small creaks of aged wood on rusted hinges breaks the silence of the night to only be noticed by the nearby roosted owl. Its eyes piercing in the glow of the moonlight watched the shifting shadows as a thin bag made of canvas hits the ground becoming stained with dirt. The twine it was tied with had been frayed over time and looked worse for wear. Small mismatched patches covered areas that had been previously torn making it near trustworthy again.

Small huffs of breaths warmed the tip of his nose as a small chilled breeze blew straight through his thin crème tainted blouse. His feet adorned with thin worn boots made of poor brown leather seemed to sink into the dirt becoming coated with thin dust. Grasping his sack his eyes brushed over his skeletal-looking digits finding it to have widened about a centimeter or two shocking him as all he had done the days previous was steal an apple from the pantry and eat a few daisies he had found growing not far off the family’s property. Taking steps further along the side of the dirt coated farmhouse he made his way towards the road that would guide him to freedom.

The boy had taken this road a few times before as he had been tasked with taking some of the farm’s goods into town for the daily market. It was on his second trip that he had seen a man donning some armor as well as the royal crest of the kingdom. This was a moment that absolutely enamored the young boy as it had been his first time seeing what he had learned to be a knight of the King’s Royal Army. From then on silly daydreams as his Mother liked to call them would fill his head as he pranced around the yard with a stick in hand pretending to fight a whole army on his own. His Father being the old rigid man he was would snap the stick and throw it in the fireplace before begging his boy to realize his place in the world.

Shivers enveloped the boy causing goosebumps to wrack his tanned skin at the memories. They weren’t very long ago as one had only been two days before. Early that morning just as the sun began to wake the birds for their morning symphony, he was stolen from his bed only to be shoved into the dirt of his Mother’s garden. It was then that he was tasked with uprooting the now harvestable carrots and after almost being halfway through a wave of exhaustion had trapped his body pulling it down into the dirt where he leaned up against a splintering wooden fence post.

It was because of this that he had gone to bed that night without even a mere taster of the chicken noodle soup that his mother had made with the very carrots he had harvested that morning. The sound of a splash and cold wetness biting his toes through his socks was what brought the boy out of his mind. Looking down a small puddle most likely left behind by a spilled bucket had been sitting in a pothole dug into the dirt path by multiple carriage wheels passing over. When the ripples settled a reflection, he had never known had fascinated him. It mirrored his movement as he kneeled and began to outstretch his hand towards the mirror-like surface.

What stared back was a worn-out looking young boy with hollowed cheeks and cheeks that were burned red by the rays of the sun. Smears of darkened dirt painted his face wildly mixing into the tan and hiding away the freckles that seemed to dart in every which way. The bright stars above him reflected in the water catching his eye. Looking up for a brief moment he stared back down finding that the freckles coating his cheeks could make their very own night sky. Lips turned upwards slowly pulling up into a grand smile that seemed to encompass the boy's face as he suddenly swatted his hand at the water feeling it spray against his face.

It was a mesmerizing feeling to him leading to his hands cupping the pool of water up towards his face before smearing it around. Dirt slid around making odd shapes that he tried to pick out but just couldn’t as the moonlight begin to fade. Slowly standing finding himself to only be halfway through his journey he began to pick up his pace finding his eyes to wander along the way. Many had greeted them along the way although none were human. He was comforted by this as he found the passing birds and the herds of sheep grazing in the field to be more friendly than the common person. Surely, all people were like his parents behind closed doors.

~

Many hours had gone by with the rising sun now peeking over the grass filled fields. His bag weighed heavily on his shoulder causing him to sag in his final stretch. The open gates of the kingdom had been in his view for quite some time now not ever truly feeling closer until now. Excitement overtook the feeling of aching bones and muscles as he began to run for what felt like the true start of his adventure. Along the way, he had found a long stick that had a knot towards one end making for the beginning of a makeshift handle. It was his very own sword.

As he neared the path began to slowly change to a cobbled stone with gas-fueled lanterns lighting the way. Two knights stood guard just outside the perimeter who only looked strangely at the kid as an acknowledgment not bothering to question him. Wandering the streets, he took once before he found where the knight once stood finding the building behind it to be what looked to be training grounds. It had walls to block vision but the signpost outside was sufficient enough information. Slowly making his way inside, he found a courtyard with dummies lying around with empty weapon racks. Not a single movement had been heard leaving the boy to find the nearest wall and lean against it finally feeling the lengthy night trip wear on him.

~

The sound of hushed whispers and eventually the small shake of his shoulder was what roused the boy out of his dream-filled slumber. The ache in his back and hips was unbearable from the hard ground and stone wall. His eyes fluttered trying to adjust to the light and clear the blurriness. When everything was clear he found two men to be staring at him as one kneeled on the ground beside him. The white flowing blouse tucked into the crème-colored pants that befitted a horse rider was what he saw first but what came next had confused him. The large cape made of materials no farmer had ever seen clasped with gold chains along with a golden crown atop his head had his mind spinning.

In a flash, a memory of a poster decorated with the King’s image along with his son had come to his mind. His eyes widened before he tried to stumble up only to be gently held down by larger hands. The warm bright smile that met his eye had the boy’s expression flipping to confusion in a matter of seconds. “Excuse me young sir, but what is your name?” Layers of kindness met his ear as the King was soft and encouraging with the boy. Taking a breath, he silently exhaled glancing anywhere but the man’s eyes.

“Clay, Clay Modig your highness.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I won’t take too long with this just wanted to say chapter updates are a little sporadic due to schoolwork and a hectic schedule. I will try to be as constant as I can but it isn’t likely. If I am able to update it will mostly go up on Monday and Friday.

The savory smell of mutton soup was rich in the hall he found himself sitting in. The world had quickly changed to something so foreign and unknown to Clay. He glanced around finding faces full of laughter and youthful mirth. Each with color in their cheeks, and clothing that fit snugly to their trained muscles. There wasn’t a frail bone in sight nor a weak little boy like himself. Distant calling faded into his buzzing ears as he turned quickly immediately leaving his daze.

The deep resounding chuckle that shook the man beside him left his eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. Shortly, the man decorated in rich materials quieted before giving a small close-lipped smile to him. His posture radiated kindness and respect as he clasped his hand onto Clay’s thin shoulder. With a small glance to the left, he noticed a man wearing a dirtied apron and pulled back hair holding a woven basket of goods along with a wooden bowl holding what he believed to be the soup of the day.

The sound of a brief clunking gave away it’s arrival as Clay looked down at the hefty meal. With a wary gaze, he flickered his eyes up to the King looking for any sign of approval. “Eat up Son, there is much to discuss in the coming hours. We will be meeting with the head of the knight’s guard in the hopes to work out your troubling situation. Hopefully, it will not take long.” The hesitance in his body made his handshake as he reached for the red rounded fruit.

With it now in his grasp his hand tremored as he raised it to his lips to feel the sweet crisp juice dribble down his lips and sit in the crevice of his chin. The crunch seemed to echo in his ears as he began to smile at how the taste flooded his buds scattered across his tongue. Starved, he managed to sink his teeth into it repeatedly allowing but a weak breath in between attacks. Stickiness coated his fingers as his eyes glazed over in a rabid trance.

The calm placement of a hand around his wrist halted him as he frantically looked at the man beside him. Worry stained the King’s face as he fumbled for words uncharacteristically. The deep sigh that forced its way from the King’s lungs seemed to heat up the air surrounding the two. “Clay,” he began hesitantly, “how long has it been since you’ve last eaten?” It seemed like the room had gone silent but truly the boy’s mind just couldn’t process everything around him.

With merely only a moment spent in his memories he remembered the last time he ate a full meal. “Well, your highness,” an interruption by the King was made abruptly. “Please, call me Frederick.” The kind smile that met his eyes assured him of the decision. “Well, uh, Frederick, the last time I had a full meal was about two nights ago. My parents thought I had done my chores up to their standards so I earned it.” The bright smile that bore across his face was a sad one as he had truly thought this parental exchange was of normalcy.

The weak smile he caught across Frederick’s face confused him as he had never known of anything else. “Oh, my dear boy, eat up. You must be strong for the journey ahead.” Small nods confirmed as he picked up the metal spoon given along with his soup beginning to devour his first meal given out of kindness. The slowly browning core of the discarded apple lay still against the finely sanded boards of the halls dinging table.

~

Sounds of settling food were rarely heard from the boy’s stomach as he walked side by side with the King on a cobbled path. Sunlight reflected against sweat littered bodies of nearby builders as they loudly hammered away. His eyes had been overwhelmed with the many sights of the kingdom from the now roaming children to the simple birds flying by. Brief morning calls would leave their beaks coming out to a tune only they knew the meaning of.

With the occasional sway in his step, Clay managed to watch where he was going so as to not accidentally plow straight into the King. When a hand came flat across his chest halting him in his tracks his body flinched while his gaze manically flicked upwards. The confusion spread across Frederick’s face was visible but nothing was spoken of as he quickly turned into a building.

Stone lined the walls with occasional cracks where a darkened aged wood is being used as support beams. The slight chill in the room was overshadowed by a hanging warmth that seemed to wrap around him. His eyes caught the dancing flames of a nearby crackling fireplace that rest embedded in the walls. When the nearby figure drifted away from him, Clay managed to catch up as he was soon met by the interior of an office. Maps laid around on various tables just as the wall had been covered with different strategies he could not yet understand.

At the back of the room was the shape of a larger man shadowed by the darkness of the room. With small calculated movements, the light of a nearby lantern illuminated the man’s aged features. A graying stubble coated his jawline just as his bushy brows swooped low enough to cover his eyelids. Familiar clothing and armor coated him head to toe making Clay come to a realization.

“Well, you must be Clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how short this chapter was as well as how much of a filler it was. The next chapter will be better hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you know that the surname "Modig" stands for brave? I learned that today. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter since I'm a bit rusty in creative writing. Also, I don't know how often this will be updated but I'll try my best.


End file.
